


Radius

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Circle Jerk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bientot for the prompt: “Cas wants Dean to explain the concept and purpose of 'circle jerks.'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radius

“Dean.”

“Hmm?” Dean doesn’t look up from his food.

“What is a ‘circle jerk’?”

Dean chokes. When he’s finally expelled the bite of half-chewed burger into the wrapper, he sees Cas looking at him with bemused concern.

“Where did you hear about that?” he manages.

“Sam allowed me to use his computer.”

“ _And?_ ” He can’t see Cas looking up porn on the internet.

“There was a folder in his bookmarks file.”

Dean blinks, taking a moment to assimilate that. His permanent-stick-up-the-ass, Good- _God_ -Dean-are-you-watching-porn-on-my-computer- _again?!_ brother has a folder full of porn.

He’s yanked back to the present by Cas’ quiet “Dean? Are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah Cas, I’m fine.” Cas is still looking at him though, with a patient expression on his face.

“I…can’t really explain it,” he hedges.

“Why not?”

“Either you know what it is or you don’t,” Dean snaps. “Short of a practical demonstration I don’t–”

“Demonstrate then,” Cas suggests.

Dean stares at him, flushing, but seeing no way to back out. “We’ll need Sam for this,” he says, only partly to stall. His brother got him into this mess. He can damn well help him out of it.

***

He confronts Sam, half tempted to strangle him. It won’t fix the situation, but it might make him feel better. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Sam asks, not paying much attention.

“Did you let Cas use your laptop?”

“Yeah, sure. He wanted to do some research.”

“I’ll give you ‘research,’” Dean mutters, then, “He asked me a question just now.”

“Did he?”

“Yeah,” Dean says with a sadistic grin. “Seems he found a certain folder and wants an explanation.”

Sam freezes. “What…exactly did he ask?”

“He wants to know what a circle jerk is.”

Sam puts his face in his hands.

“And since you need more than two people to do it and this is your fault, you’re gonna help me show him.”

Sam gapes. “What? Why can’t you just _tell_ him?”

“Since you obviously have a simple way to explain group masturbation to an angel, why don’t _you_ tell him?” Dean retorts.

Sam glares at him, then growls, “Fine, I’ll do it. But you _so_ owe me for this!”

“Dude, I do not! It was _your_ fucking porn that started this!”

Sam can’t argue.

***

There’s not much room, but by shoving the beds against the wall they manage to make a large enough space for the three of them to sit.

Once they’re sitting down, though, Dean sees a problem he hadn’t thought about before. Since there are only three of them, either he’ll have to jerk Sam off, or Sam will have to jerk him off.

Cas is sitting there curiously as Sam and Dean look at each other. There’s no _way_ he’s touching his brother’s dick. “Counterclockwise,” Dean says. Sam grimaces, but nods.

Dean unzips his jeans and takes his cock out. Sam does the same next to him. After a moment Cas reaches for his belt, and Dean’s glad, since he doesn’t want to have to explain.

Then Dean takes hold of Cas’ cock. Cas hisses at the unexpected contact.

Dean jumps as Sam touches him, but forces himself to relax.

Sam takes Cas’ hand and guides it to his own cock, then starts stroking Dean.

Dean flinches again, and gives Cas’ cock a pull to distract himself from Sam’s touch.

Cas moans, his eyes wide in shock, and his hips jerk up. Dean strokes him again and Cas throws his head back, his neck looking impossibly long.

After a moment Cas remembers Sam. His brother gives a strangled “ _Fuck!_ ” and his hand tightens around Dean’s cock.

After that Dean gets lost in a haze of pleasure. It’s almost like jerking himself off, since they’re responding to each other’s motions now, their hips jerking up in a wave that travels around the circle.

Cas is fucking beautiful, his bottom lip bruised where he’s bitten it, his cheeks flushed, hair sticking to his forehead.

Dean makes the mistake of looking at Sam and finds he can’t look away. Sam’s cock is huge in Cas’ grip and his mouth is open, his eyes glazed.

Cas comes first, with a gasping moan. His hand tightens on Sam’s cock, which sets him off, which in turn makes him fist Dean’s cock harder, sending him over the edge.

They all sit there for a moment, catching their breath, before Dean realizes what just happened. He jerked off an angel while his brother jerked him off, and he _enjoyed it_. Next to him it looks like Sam might be coming to a similar realization.

They get up quickly and clean up as best they can, not making eye contact.


End file.
